Torn in Between
by MidniteHearts
Summary: It started as being friends but then Kari fell in luv with Sess. He's also in luv with Kari but he is getting married to Kikyo. Will Sess make the right choice to be happy?
1. Moving In

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha except for my character, Kari. That's it.

Chapter 1: Moving In

"Thanks for helping me unpack, Sango," said Kari as they began unloading the numerous boxes in Kari's living room apartment.

"No problem little cousin," came Sango's reply as she sat on Kari's white cotton couch. She kicked off her sandals and rested her feet on the the glass coffee table.

Although most of the furniture was already in the apartment, they still had more things to put in place.

"But there is one problem," Kari said as she walked by Sango, causing her to remove her feet then put them back up.

"And what's that?" Sango asked.

"I don't have a job," she said.

Sango smiled then removed her feet from the table. "That's okay, because you can work with me."

"Really?" Kari said as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Sure. I work at a small flowershop not far from here. So do you want the job?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome," Kari said as she took along drink from her glass.

Sango got up from the couch and began looking through the boxes again. She passed through items such as cocktail glasses, porcelain figurines and a photo of a fifteen year old boy with long silver hair, golden eyes and pale skin.

And on his back was a ten year old girl, happily smiling into the camera. The background was set at a park.

"Who's this?" Sango asked, "A brother I don't know?"

Kari had approached her cousin and said, "Oh, that's just Sesshomaru." She walked back to the couch, sitting down.

On the other hand, Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Just Sesshomaru," she said suspiciously as she gave Kari a glance, who in return only rolled her eyes.

"So you're not interested in him?" Sango asked.

Kari scoffed. "Hardly. We've been friends for years."

Sango looked through more photos and saw a ten year old Sesshonaru holding a five year old Kari at arms length while Sesshomaru was horrified that she puked on him. Another was of a five yeard old Sesshomaru and his ear pressed against the pregnant stomach of Kari's mother. Kari was due that same week.

"I can tell," Sango said no longer interested in the old photos, and placing them back in the box.

"How about we go out to lunch," Sango suggested. "We can finish unpacking when we get back."

Kari twisted her face. "But then I won't feel like doing it later."

"You are so lazy," came Sango's reply as she threw a small pillow at Kari. Kari set it on the couch.

"Alright. We'll finish up here and then go out," said Sango.

"Great, because as soon as I get back I want to relax," Kari said.

An hour later the girls finished unpacking, stretching afterwards.

"Remind me to never help you whenever you plan moving again," Sango said, jokingly.

"Don't worry, I won't," Kari teased back. "So are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," cameher cousin's reply. Sango slipped her sandals back on then grabbed her purse. Kari did the same.

Seconds later both women left the house, closing and locking the door behind them. 


	2. Kari's Delivery

Chapter 2: Kari's Delivery

After lunch, Sango went home then Kari. It was pretty late. Ten o'clock to be exact. Not only did they go out to lunch, but they also did a little bit of shopping. Kari kicked off her shoes then pulled the hairband, releasing her brunette locks.

Just as she was walking towards her bedroom, Kari noticed the photos of her and Sesshomaru. He was so cute back then. Kari smiled then headed to her room.

--

The next morning, Kari had awoken bright and early dressed in a pink collared blouse with the sleeves rolled up, black cotton pants and black open-toed sandals. She didn't want to be late on her first day. Kari grabbed her keys then left.

Once Kari reached the flowershop she was amazed at all the different flowers. She walked over to the roses and inhaled their delicious scent. Everything looked so beautiful.

A moment later, Sango stepped out from the back.

"I see that you like what you see," she said.

Kari nodded. "Yeah, I do."

While Sango showed Kari around, that's when an elderly woman appeared.

"Hello there, Kari," she said.

The brunette turned around then hugged the woman. "Hi grandma. So how are you?" Kari released her.

"Just fine. Are you glad to be here?" asked her grandma Kaede.

Kari nodded. "Yup, and this flowershop is great."

Not only was Kaede Kari's grandmother, but she was also Sango's as well.

"You shoud get started working," Kaede advised.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Kari.

"You can start off by delivering these two dozen roses to Yumi Sakae who works at an advertising company." Sango said, preparing the flowers.

"Cool my first delivery," Kari exclaimed.

A moment later she was given a piece paper that had the advertising company's address. Sango loaded then flowers into a van which serves as delivery. Kari then got in, driving away.

--

It was a little hard finding the company since Kari was still new in town. There were many times when she stopped to ask for directions, but eventually she got the hang of it. She was a fast learner. Kari looked upon the large doors. Today was her first delivery at her new job and she wanted nothing to go wrong. Everything had to be perfect.

Kari walked inside and headed to the receptionist desk. She asked where to find Yumi Sakae. The woman at the desk said the 20th floor should be where she is. Kari nodded her appreciation and then continued with her destination. This building was so big that she got lost dozens of times until she realized that she hadn't gone far from where she started.

She advised herself to take an elevator instead of making herself think that she knew the lay-out of this building. She made it on the 20th floor, but there were so many doors on one hallway that she asked yet another person where to go. They directed her to the last one at the end of the hall.

Kari made it to the end of the hall, and then knocked. When there was no answer she waited and then just decided to walk in unannounced. She could see why no one answered. They were all too busy running around in a fright. Some were trying to return late phone calls, some were throwing paper, trying to find the right files and others were impaitently waiting for their computers to load.

To them Kari seemed the most calm and this was her first day. She was the one who should be feeling nervous not them. She wasn't going to waste her time asking someone where to find Yumi Sakae since it was clear that no one was going to pay her any mind.

She scanned her surroundings trying to find a face that would look excited about seeing these flowers but no one seemed to come into vision.

Suddenly a woman looked up from a folder and then brought the most biggest smile on her face.

'That must be Yumi', Kari thought.

Yumi made her way to Kari.

"Are those for me?" she asked.

"Um...yes they are," Kari said, handing over the flowers.

Yumi inhaled their scent. She then peered inside them.

"There's no card," she said. "Oh well. I know who they're from anyway."

From her view Kari could see a small diamond ring grace her left hand. 'Lucky', she thought.

Kari then noticed that the room was now becoming calm. She held out a clipboard.

"Could you please sign for them," Kari stated.

"Sure," Yumi said, walking back to her desk. Kari followed.

In no time Yumi was finished filling out the paperwork. Kari took the oppurtunity to view her desk. There were lots of flowers. Some fresh and some begining to wilt. She must got them daily.

Yumi handed back the clipboard.

"Thank you," was Kari's reply.

"Sure," said Yumi.

Just as Kari was about to make her exit, she couldn't believe who she saw standing at the front door. Sesshomaru. And he was with a few other men. Probably his colleagues. She wanted to go say hi and hug him dearly for all those years that they were apart, but something inside her not to do it. Just leave.

And her concious was right, because just as she was making her way toward him, Kari slipped on some stray paper that somone carelessy put there and fell straight to the ground, knocking someone else down as well. She hoped that it was the person that didn't bother to pick up the cluttered mess.

Sesshomaru's face showed surprise and concern. Surprised that Kari was in town, and concern seeing as how she took a great fall and managed to not look embarrassed. But deep down she was embarrassed. Some of his colleagues tried to hold back a few snickers while still trying to keep their professional manner. Others turned their heads.

"Kari...," Sesshomaru said at last.

She quickly got up, looked him into the eyes and hurried past him. She could already feel the heat of humliliation rising in her face. But she wouldn't let it show. Not in front of Sesshomaru. Kari made it in front of the elevator, rapidly pushing the button in fear of Sesshomaru coming after her when she just made a fool of herself. She knew he would say are you alright, but inside he'd be laughing.

Kari hurried and got into the elevator, made it the first floor, got into the van and then drove away. 


	3. Another Delivery

Chapter 3: Another Delivery

"Okay, slow down, Kari and tell me what happened?" Sango urged trying to calm her cousin.

They were currently sitting at an outdoors cafe. As soon as Kari returned to the flower shop she seemed a little flustered. Sango wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she was talking so fast that she couldn't understand her. Sango thought that maybe taking her somewhere else would help her think, so she chose a nearby cafe.

"Alright, tell me one more time," Sango said.

"I already told you," Kari replied.

"Yeah. In words I couldn't understand," she pointed out. "Just try one more time."

Kari took in a slow breath, trying to come up with the best way to tell Sango what happended.

Finally she said, "Okay, well after I dropped off the flowers I saw him standing there."

"Who?" her cousin questioned.

"Sesshomaru!" Kari said sounding impaitent. "I was walking up to him to say hi or whatever and the next thing I know, I'm landing flat on my butt."

Sango couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes!" Kari threw her half-eaten doughtnut at Sango's head. She brushed the crumbs off, trying to regain her compsure.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too funny" she said still holding back giggles.

A frown slid across Kari's face. "Go ahead and laught it up, but let's see how you like it if you embarrass yourself in front of someone you like."

Suddenly Sango stopped laughing.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that you like him?"

"What! No!" Kari stated.

"Yeah you did," she countered.

"No I didn't!" Kari said defensively. "Why don't you clean out your ears!"

"And why don't you listen to yourself half the time. You just said you like him."

Kari's frown deepened. "Well if I did, I didn't mean to. I did just humiliate myself."

Sango smiled. "I think it's more than that."

"Whatever!" Kari scoffed.

"Well come on let's get back," Sango suggested. "Break time's over."

Both women collected their belongings and left the cafe.

--

Throughout the entire day, Kari couldn't help but think about her cousin's words. There was no way that she held feelings for Sesshomaru. He was just a friend. But what if it was more? No. She couldn't think about things like that. After all she just started her life in a new city and was accepted for a job that she knew she would love be perfect at.

It was already close to quitting time and it was almost 9:30. Kari grabbed her purse, walking out with Sango.

"Well see you tomorrow," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kari stated, not really looking forward to coming back and enbarrassing herself again.

Sango smiled. "Try to cheer up. It wasn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say," came her reply. Kari was more than ready to go to her car and drive home.

"Maybe it'll be better this time," Sango reassured.

Kari only sighed. "See you later." She walked to her car.

Sango did the same as they both drove off in different directions.

--

The following day Kari entered the flower shop. Kaede greeted her.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," Kari replied.

She looked around to see Sango, but it was only her and the old woman.

"She had other things to take care of," Kaede said, sensing what Kari was going to ask.

"Oh."

"But you can get started if you'd like."

"Okay."

Kari took her time in watering the plants, paying very close attention to them. She took care of other things such as sorting through paperwork and whatnot. Almost done, and with nothing else to do, a female walked in, seeming to come out of nowhere. She was talking very loudly on her cell phone. Kari noticed how well dressed she looked. It made her wardrobe seem worthless. She brushed the fabric of her clothing.

Next she took in the sight of her long black hair. Kari touched her dull locks. Finally the woman approached the counter.

"How may I help you?" Kari asked, remembering her customer courtesy.

The woman removed her sunglasses and then said, "A dozen red roses, please" And then she went right back to chatting on her phone.

Kari went in fetch of her order. She soon came back carrying the bright red roses. Before Kari gave her a price, she took her time in noticing the woman. She wore a gold necklace with gold cursive lettering that said, 'Kikyo'. That must be her name. Next she saw a bright diamond gracing her left hand. She must be engaged or married.

"I can't wait for the wedding, we're going to be so happy," Kikyo said into her cell phone.

Yup, she was engaged.

Kikyo took a few more minutes to talk while Kari only stared at her. And then Kikyo looked at the brunette with annoyance.

"Um...my flowers, please," she said a little bitterly.

"Oh right," Kari remembered. She then heard Kikyo say something to the person on the phone.

"This woman was just staring at me like she had a problem. What a freak."

Kari only ignored the comment and told Kikyo the price of her flowers. She paid for them and Kari gave her back her change.

"Thank you for coming have a nice day," she said.

Kikyo only ignored her as she walked out the door.

'Well that was a little rude,' she thought.

--

The day continued to progress when Kaede approached her granddaugther.

"Kari."

"Yes grandma."

"I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to takeover for Sango," Kaede told her.

"Sure okay," Kari said.

"So that means I want you to deliver a bouqet of tulips back to that company."

Suddenly Kari's heart just dropped. Was she hearing this right? Her grandmother wanted her to go back to the place where she made a fool out of herself? No way, she wasn't going to do it. She could just picture herself right now, embarrassing herself in front of Sesshomaru, but maybe even worse this time. She wasn't going for it.

"But can't Sango do it when she gets back," Kari protested. "She's suppose to deliver the flowers not me."

"Oh quit being selfish Kari, I ask you to do me this one thing that's all," said Kaede.

Great. Her grandma was playing the guilt trip card. Kari closed her eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Fine I'll do it."

Kaede smiled. "Thank you dear."

Kari smiled in return. "You're welcome."

She went to get the flowers and then got into the van and drove off. She was once again back at the company where it all started. It was no surprise that the flowers that she was delivering them to was Yumi Sakae. She opened the door to the office. Today it was actually calm. No one was rushing to get anything done. What happened? Did the entire office get gassed with morphine?

Finally getting past the relaxing environment, Kari made her way to Yumi's desk. She immediately lit up when she saw Kari. She reached out her hand.

"Oh thank you," she said.

Kari smiled. "Sure."

Once again Yumi went into the procedure of filling out the clipboard, then giving back to Kari. She turned around facing the front door. This is exactly how it happened last time but without the chaos. She didn't dare make a move so soon in fear of slipping on some type of stray item. Once she figured that the coast was clear, Kari took a step forward. So far nothing happened.

When she felt as if she could continue Kari hurried and made her way to the front door as if staying in one place for too long could render her a target. Once she turned the knob, to her surprise she was met with a face. It was Sesshomaru...

MidniteHearts: Ha ha ha ha! I left a cliffhanger. If you don't like them too bad, but it doesn't really matter because you can read the 4th chapter. I hope you like it. 


	4. Off to the Club

Chapter 4: Off to the Club

Kari looked up into the face of her childhood friend, Sesshomaru. There he was, and there she was, standing in front of him without a word to say, until he said, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Kari opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it.

"I guess not," he said.

Thinking that she was about to waste an opportunity with him, she finally said, "It's good to see you again, Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "That's all I get, not hug."

Kari blushed. "Oh, right."

She leaned forward, circling her arms around him, breathing in his manly scent. She had almost forgotten what he smelled like and it was so relaxing to take in that familiar odor once again. Finally she released him, stepping back. So far there was no accident or anything awkward in the situation. That is until Sesshomaru said, "I saw you yesterday."

Kari's face immediately rushed with redness. How could she forget what happened? How could she not take into consideration that Sesshomaru was going to bring up what happened. She slowly played with her hair, a habit that she developed when put in awkward positions or feeling embrrassed.

"Um...yeah," she said.

A smile spread across his face. "Are you okay?"

Kari answered, "Yeah, I'm alright."

They took a moment to step into the hallway, closing the office door for privacy.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Delivering flowers," she said. "I work at a flower shop with my cousin and grandmother."

"No wonder you smell like roses," he said.

The brunette blushed. Was that a playful comment or the real thing? Wait a minute, why should Kari care what he said to her and how he said it, they were friends nothing more and nothing less.

"It's been a long time, Kari," Sesshomaru said, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah. I just moved into Tokyo, so far I like it," was her reply.

"That's good. You find everything okay."

She nodded. "Although I would like to see what else this place has to offer."

"Take the time to explore and find what interest you."

'I know what would interest me,' she thought, but wouldn't dare speak the words aloud.

"Well I have to get back to work," he announced.

"Um...okay," she said.

"See you around, alright."

"Yeah."

She watched as Sesshomaru entered the office, and closing the door behind him. For a moment Kari's heart fluttered. That whole time she felt as if she were holding her breath and didn't want to let go. Something about this encounter felt different, but what was it that made her question herself.

--

From his office window Sesshomaru watched as Kari stepped into the van and drove away. For a minute he couldn't believe it. Kari, his childhood companion was back into his life and living in the same city as him. Years before they were living in Hiroshima. Sesshomaru was 25 and already in college while Kari was only 20. Once he graduated he moved to Tokyo to be in the advertsing business and after a while of Kari still residing in Hiroshima she finally took the opportunity to move to Tokyo also and do whatever she wanted with her life. Sesshomaru was now 30 and Kari 25.

He sat at his desk to reflect on the years that had gone by between them. So much had happened. Once in high school, Kari dared Sesshomaru to pull down their principal's pant s during a pep rally, which he did without a second thought. Of course the principal found out and punished him with a week of detention. Kari never let him face the music alone so she confessed it as being her idea.

Another was at an outdoor function. The air was hot and stiff and no one was enjoying themselves. It was suppose to be a fun activity but nothing happened that is until the dynamic duo Sesshomaru and Kari appeared, carrying water guns and randomly spraying people which they enjoyed very much.

They brought in wagons full of water ballons. The outdoor festivity was turning into a madhouse. It was suppose to be proper not wild, but no one cared. Once again the principal discovered, and you pretty much what happened from there.

Kari was a wild one, but she didn't care, she somehow always talked Sesshomaru into doing something that didn't seem proper and he loved that. She had spunk, but most of all beauty. Over the years she had grown into a woman and he hadn't noticed until today.

--

Kari returned to the flower shop, sighing as she entered the well air-conditioned boutique.

"What has you all happy?" Kaede asked.

She looked over at her grandmother. "Oh nothing grandma."

Kaede smiled, knowing that her granddaughter was beaming about something...or someone.

"Well okay then," she said before walking to the back.

Kari returned to the counter when she heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it out of her purse and then answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kari," said a female voice on the other end. It was Sango.

"Hi Sango. Where are you, you're not in work today," Kari said.

"I have a couple of errands to run plus pay some bills" was her answer.

"Oh. I understand."

"So what are you doing later?" Sango asked.

Kari sighed. "I've got no clue. There are some things that I wanna do, but I'm not sure what."

They were quiet for a moment while Sango was thinking. Finally she said, "Well how about we go to a club tonight."

Kari smiled. "Yeah that sounds awesome. I'm in."

"Me too."

"Okay. I'll just leave work when I'm done and head straight home," Kari insrtucted.

"Cool," said Sango. "Well I've gotta go. See ya later, Kari."

"Bye Sango."

Kari hung up, placing the phone back into her purse. With only two days of being in Tokyo she was finally doing something fun.

--

Hours later after work, Kari exited the flower shop, walking to her car. It was already dark. She unlocked the door, settling herself inside. She thought about today, and her encounter with Sesshomaru. Back then he was so handsome and still was now. Their up-to-date meeting didn't feel uncomfortable and she liked that. Kari smiled to herself. Then she started the car, driving home.

Thirty minutes later she opened the door to her apartment. She headed straight for her bedroom, going through her dresser and closet to find something to wear. But what? She didn't really own any club clothes because she hardly ever went. Well there was probably something in her room that would suit the environment later tonight. Just as she finished getting dressed that's when she heard a knock at the door.

Kari went up front to see her cousin standing there wearing a powder blue halter top, white skin tight pants and black leather boots. Her hair was lightly curled and she wore make-up. Suddenly she gave Kari a disgusting look.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

Kari looked at her ensemble. "What?"

"Your clothes," she said.

Kari took in her appearance. She wore a thin layered white and blue dress with white sandals. Her hair was also in a ponytail. Sango shook her head.

"We've gotta find something for you to wear," Sango announced.

She grabbed Kari's hand, dragging her back to the bedroom.

"You must have something in here."

She flipped and tossed through clothes, finding something that would fit tonight's event. She finally settled on a backless pink top, a white mim-skirt, and white knee high boots.

"Try that," she said, tossing the clothes to Kari.

"Um...okay."

She removed her clothes, replacing them with what Sango gave her. She nodded her head.

"Much better," Sango stated.

"I guess," was all Kari could say. She tugged at the back of the skirt. There was a major draft. She didn't normally wear skirts that showed a lot. Sango pulled the hair band from Kari's head, releasing her hair.

"Okay you ready?" Sango asked.

Kari nodded her head. "Yeah let's go."

They grabbed their belongings, exiting the apartment for a night of fun.

MidniteHearts: Okay that was the 4th chapter. Keep reading for more drama!! Yeah there's drama in future chapters!! Enjoy!! 


	5. How She Fell for Him literally

Chapter 5: How she fell for him--literally

Minutes later, Kari and Sango entered the club. The pounding music was deafening and the flashing lights were blinding.

"This is the hottest club in Tokyo!" Sango shouted over the music which was pointless because of how loud it was.

They moved through the large crowd of people, getting bumped and tossed to everyone dancing. Kari had to hold onto her cousin's hand as she walked to a far side bar. They both sat down.

"Wanna drink?" she asked.

"Sure, but nothing heavy," Kari said.

Sango laughed. "Lighten up a little, Kari."

She then faced the bartender. "Two apple martinis."

"Coming right up," he said as he began mixing their drinks.

The cousins watched as sweaty party-goers bumped and grinded to the music, which was good for the bar because then more people would be willing for a drink after their dancing episode. The bartender brought them their drinks, setting them down on the counter. Sango paid him.

"Thanks," she said.

Kari took a sip of hers. "Not as good as mine, but it'll do," she stated with a smile.

After a few more gulps of their drinks, a well dressed man came approaching them. He looked at Sango.

"Would you like to dance," he offered.

She smiled then looked at Kari, signaling her if it was okay to leave her at the bar alone.

"Go ahead and have fun," she said dismissively.

"Thanks."

She took the gentleman's hand as he led her to the dance floor. In moments they got lost in the sea of other dancers. Kari idley watched. So far she hadn't met any men besides Sesshomaru. He didn't count though. Kari wanted to find someone that she hadn't met before. But so far no luck. Well she couldn't say that she didn't have any luck because just across the club a man stood by himself, watching her. The lights were blinding so all Kari knew was that he had long hair. He made his way toward her. Kari was somewhat excited. Maybe tonight was going to be fun. Unfortunately he was bombarded by so many people that he wasn't allowed access. Oh well.

And then for no reson at all, Kari set her attention to the front door where she saw a trio of women entering the club. One of them was Kikyo. They made their way to the bar, ordering drinks that Kari had never heard of. As Kikyo was paying the bartender, Kari was notcing how she was dressed. Kikyo wore a golden V-neck blouse with beads, a matching mini-skirt with tan and golden ankle high boots. Expensive jewelry graced her body and luxurious purse adored her shoulder. Once again Kari felt average compared to her. But why was she comparing herself to someone she didn't know. It was obvious that Kikyo had a lot of money.

After handing her friends their drinks, Kikyo glanced towards Kari. Kari saw that she whispered something to her two companions which caused them to laugh hystercally. If the club weren't so loud everyone would have heard them. Kari had to question if Kikyo was talking about her. Kari inched a little closer to them.

"Where did you get that necklace, Kikyo?" one of her friends asked.

She smiled before saying, "Freidman's Jewelers of course. Only the best for me."

"Did your fiance get that for you?" another one asked.

"Of course," she said. "I'm special to him. He'll do anything that I tell him. Once he bought me a three hundred dollar dress for my birthday."

"And what did you get him?" her friend was curious to ask.

Kikyo thought for a moment and then said, "I can't rememeber if I ever bought him anything."

One friend raised her eyebrow. "Isn't that a little selfish to only think of yourself?"

Kikyo smirked. "Maybe, but soon we'll be married and everything will be right."

Her friend smiled at the thought of marriage. "I know if I ever get married that I would want kids."

"Why?" Kikyo asked.

"Because I like them. Hasn't he ever said anything about wanting children?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Plenty of times but I don't want any. They'll ruin my figure."

Her friends looked at her with disbelief. Although they enjoyed Kikyo some of the things that she would say were unnecessary. Meanwhile Kari was itching to know who they were talking about. Just when she thought they were going to give a name, Sango came strolling up to her with the gentlman that offered her to dance.

She leaned forward telling Kari that she was going back to his place and for Kari to take Sango's car and just pick her up in the morning for work. Kari nodded as she watched her cousin leave the club. Soon after she left as well, still curious about Kikyo's demeanor.

--

The folowing morning, Kari and Sango were present for work. Sango was in back watering the flowers while Kari was up front attending the customers that came in. One of them just so happened to be Kikyo, again. She walked up to Kari, telling her what kind of flowers she wanted. she seemed to be in a rush, anxious to be somewwhere. Today she was demanding an excess amount of flowers. Kari rushd back and forth.

Kikyo stood, tapping her foot with impaitence. "Can you please hurry up, I have somewhere else to be!"

"Um...I'm trying," was Kari's reply.

She finally came back with what Kikyo wanted only to be told that she didn't want those.

"Can you find the correct ones this time," she ordered. Then she swore something under her breath.

Kari did her best to accomadate what Kikyo wanted. But she was turned down again. Was this woman picking on her or something?

"Maybe she'd be able to concentrate if you weren't yelling at her," said a light male voice from behind.

Kikyo turned around. "For your information I'm on a tight schedule."

"So am I but I'm waiting paitently," he countered.

Kikyo scoffed. Who did this man think he was? Kari finally came back for the last time with Kikyo's flowers. She quickly paid and left.

Kari spoke to the man who stood up for her. "Are you really on a tight schedule?"

He smiled. "No, but I thought I'd help."

Kari smiled in return. Her eyes scanned his face. He was very handsome with long thick silver hair, and sun colored eyes. He looked almost like Sesshomaru but he wasn't. This man was different. He also looked familiar. He held out his hand.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Kari." She shook his hand. He had a nice firm grip and she could only imagine what ese those hands would grip. Kari mentally slapped herself for that naughty thought but also smiled inside.

"Is there anything that you would like?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is," he said and then pointed at her. "You."

Kari was taken aback also pointing at herself. "Me?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah. I saw you."

Kari was slowly becoming confused. "Saw me where?"

"At that club the other night," he confessed. "I was going to ask you to dance, but couldn't because it was over crowded."

A light bulb went off in Kari's head. That's why he looked so familiar. He's was that guy.

"Well then what do you want?" she asked although she knew the answer.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I already told you or do you like when I say it?"

Kari blushed. A guy was actually flirting with her and not in a perverted way either.

"I would like to take you to dinner," said Inuyasha.

"Um..dinner," she said as if that was a foreign word.

"Yeah, you know food you eat when it gets dark."

Kari had to smile at that statement. Not only was he handsome but had a sense of humor as well.

"I don't know," she said unsure.

This was a guy that she saw at a club. She couldn't let his good looks and charm fool her. The last time that happened Kari was attending a party at one of her friends house. Of course there was drinking and boys and she met this really cute boy who didn't seem like all the other arrogant ones until he said that he wanted to go somewhere private and talk, away from the noise. Kari didn't mind as they entered a bedroom. And that's when he started placing his hands under her shirt, feeling her breasts and putting his other one down her pants, slipping a finger inside her. She quickly pushed him away fleeing the room and the house all together. That was the first time that she was ever sexually assaulted and she wasn't planning on going back down that road anytime soon.

"Don't worry I won't bite," he said.

'Yeah right,' she thought.

"Just think about it." He slipped her a small red card with his name, numbers and occupation.

"Um...okay," she responded, taking the card and putting it in her purse. "I guess I'll think about it."

He smiled. "I hope so."

He then turned on his heels, exiting the shop.

--

Sesshomaru was busy in his office preparing paperwork and whatnot. He sat his desk, staring at a picture of his late wife, Kagome. She was so beautiful with a loving and kind heart to match. She was everything to him. He wanted to grow old with her but sadly she left him. Cancer took and was never going to bring her back. When he first heard the news he was devastated and also heartbroken. For days hadn't slept or said a word to anyone. It was as if a part of him died. Such pain and misery and no one was there for him, not even Kari. He was married to Kagome when he was living in Tokyo so of course Kari never knew.

He cleared his desk, letting out a sigh. There was no point in living in the past when the future held so much more. Today, Sesshomaru decided to leave early. He had already finished the necessry work there was to be done and it was about time for his lunch break anyway.

He grabbed his cell phone, locking the door on his way out.

--

"Okay Sango I'm going out for my lunch break," Kari announced.

"Alright. See you in a little bit," she called back.

Kari grabbed her lunch bag, leaving the flower shop. She strolled down the sidewalk, trying to locate a good place to eat at. Another outdoors cafe would do. She quickly found one. Just as she was crossing the street, that's when she spotted Sesshomaru. Her heart began to flutter. But why? She was totally focused on walking up to him to know if he wanted to have lunch with her when she suddenly missed a step, tripping on a curb and falling straight on her face.

She knew that all eyes were on her, even Sesshomaru's. Next she tasted blood. Great. What the hell was wrong with her? Had she become accident proned all of a sudden? Kari let an aggravated sigh, praying that all of this was just a dream.

MidniteHearts: Okay that was the 5th chapter! I hope you like that one!! Oh yeah one more thing, in this story Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ARE NOT BROTHERS!! Just to let you readers know. 


	6. Kari's Kiss

Chapter 6: Kari's Kiss

"Kari! Kari are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

The fallen brunette lifted her head to see Sesshomaru. She said nothing. He gently helped her to her feet, examining her face.

"Your lip is bleeding," he told her.

That's why she tasted the blood. She touched her mouth, finding her fingertips marked with the colored substance.

"Come on let me help you with that," he said.

Sesshomaru led her to an outdoors cafe, taking a seat and then Kari. He signaled a waiter to bring him a bottle of water and some napkins. He then looked at Kari.

"That was..."

"A hard fall? Yeah I know. I do my own stunts now," she said, trying to make it sound like a joke but inside there was no laughter.

The waiter finally returned with what Sesshomaru wanted. He uncapped the bottle, placing the napkin on it and wetting it.

"Lean forward," he instructed.

Kari did as told while Sesshomaru dapped at her bottom lip, wiping away the blood and finally drying her mouth.

He smiled. "There all better."

"Thanks," she said.

"So what were you doing before you know... your accident," he asked.

"Well I saw you and was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together," she answered.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well here I am, might as well."

That was true, but Kari wished that it happened under different circumstances.

"Would you like to order?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um...no that's okay, I brought my own," she said.

Kari took out her lunch bag revealing its contents. There was a turkey sandwhich, some salad, a piece of lemon cake and a thermo full of lemonade. While she ate, Sesshomaru ordered for himself. He waited for a moment until his lunch finally came. Then they began conversation.

"So did you do anything yet?" he asked.

Kari nodded. "Yeah I went to a club with my cousin, Sango. It was pretty okay. But there was this one woman. I don't really know her, but she's come into the flower shop a few times."

'While also giving me a hard time,' she thought but left that part out.

"So who was this woman?" he asked, sorta getting a feeling of who Kari was talking about.

"I don't know, but all I do know is that she had the personality of a dragon but the look of a goddess."

"Really?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah."

After finishing her sandwhich and salad, Kari sliced into her cake, taking a bite. She then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You want some?" she offered.

He shook his head. "No that's okay."

She smiled. "Com on, it's really good," she urged. "Please. It'll make me feel better to know your opinion because I made it."

"Especially for me," he joked.

"Maybe," she teased back.

"Well alright," he said, dipping his fork into the pastry and removing a piece, savoring the taste in his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's good."

Kari smiled and then resumed with eating. She said that it was okay if Sesshomaru continued eating the cake with her so he did. Suddenly Kari couldn't believe it. Here she was enjoying the company of her friend while sharing dessert together. Could this be a more perfect day?

As she ate, Sesshomaru looked up to see a stray dot of frosting on her mouth.

"You have a little..." he said, while pointing to his own mouth on where Kari should get the smudge.

She looked around. "But we don't have anymore napkins."

"That's okay," he said, suddenly leaning forward.

Before Kari could realize what was happening, she felt Sesshomaru's warm lips press gently against hers, and his tongue wiping away the cream. God how she wish she could jump over this table and tackle this lovely man right now and not care who saw. For the brunette that kiss lasted for hours but only seconds to the silver haired youkai. But something gnawed at the back of Kari's mind. Did this kiss mean anything?

Just as he pulled back, Kari came back to earth, taking in a breath. She saw him smile but then it quickly faded. Kari wanted to know what caused this discomfort so she turned around and saw...

MidniteHearts: Ha ha cliffhanger. But if you guys have been reading you probably know woh it is, but if you go ahead to the next chapter!! This is gonna be good!! does evil laugh 


	7. Kikyo's Fiance

Chapter 7: Kikyo's Fiance

Kari's gaze shifted behind her to see Kikyo standing there with her arms folded aross her chest and her foot tapping the ground.

'You've got to be kidding me,' she thought.

Was this woman stalking her or something? Everywhere that Kari went all she had to do was turn her head to see Kikyo the dragon just a few feet away. She silently chuckled at the thought of calling her that and then stopped when she realized her current situation. Kikyo was like a second shadow or better yet the sun! No matter where you tried to go it was right behind you.

After a moment of the pressure building one of the trio spoke. It was Kikyo.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"We were--," Kari started but was cut off by Kikyo.

"I wasn't talking to you." She looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes piercing into him, waiting for an answer.

He slowly stood. "Kari, this is my fiancee, Kikyo."

Kari's face was straight, but mentally she was wide-eyed and jaw dropped. This was his fiancee? The snooty-booty-I-don't-wanna-have-kids-to-repay-him-for-all-the-expensive-things-he's-bought-me-but-take-all-his-money-and-not-care, fiancee of his? Plus she was a bitter dragon. Couldn't forget that.

Couldn't Sesshomaru do better than that? Couldn't he find someone who was worthy of his time and love? Couldn't he find a lovable woman to spend the rest of his life with plus have his kids? Couldn't he find someone like Kari? Or better yet, why couldn't it have been Kari?

"I know who she is," Kari finally said.

Kikyo smirked. "Yes we've met...unfortunately." That last part was held under her breath but Sesshomaru heard it.

"So what were you two doing?" she asked, not letting go of the fact that her fiance was lip locking with another woman.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Nothing Kikyo. We were just having lunch."

Kikyo gave one of her fake smiles. "Just having lunch? So I suppose that you were helping her eat while shoving your tongue down her throat!"

Her voice became so loud that other bystanders were beginning to notice.

"Keep your voice down," Sesshomaru hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then keep your hands off that whore," she said looking at him and then she said to Kari, "And keep away from my man!"

She looked back at Sesshomaru. "I'll see you at home." And then she walked off.

When Kari was sure that the coast was clear, she stood from her seat, facing Sesshomaru with her head down.

"Sesshomaru, I'm--"

He cut her off. "No. Don't be sorry. I should have seen this coming. She's always like this."

Then why do you stay with her, was what Kari wanted to say, but what came out was, "Oh."

Sesshomaru let out another sigh. "I guess I'd better go." He lifted Kari's head. "It was nice seeing you though."

Kari nodded as a few drop of tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "Yeah, you too."

She watched as he left. After standing there for what felt like days, Kari willed her feet to get moving and to not look back.

MidniteHearts: Yeah I know, that chapter was super short that it was crazy. It's only like that because I wanted you to acknowledge who Kikyo's fiance was. It wasn't meant to belong anyway but I promise you that next one is longer. 


	8. Bittersweet

Chapter 8: Bittersweet

After leaving the cafe, Kari couldn't face going back to work so she left, returning straight home. For hours she felt her heart burn with fury. This whole situation was bittersweet. Sweet because after all these years, Kari and Sesshomaru finally saw one another. And bitter because he was about to marry a woman that was going to make his life a living hell and she could nothing about it. Why couldn't she get a break in life? Why so many bad things?

Once she got home, Kari turned off her cell phone, not accepting any calls from whomever. She was just too upset. She lied in bed, her eyes burning from the tears that never stopped. There were so many things that she wanted answers to. Why was he marrying a hateful person? Why hadn't he told her? Did that kiss mean anything? And most importantly, was he hiding secret feelings for her even though he was engaged?

Kari sat up and let out a shuddered sigh. She glanced at her digital clock through blurry eyelids. It was already 11:15 at night. Had she been in bed that long? Of course, she hadn't done anything and didn't feel like doing anything. Well except for this one idea she had.

She flipped back the blankets, strolling into her kitchen to take out a wine bottle and a glass. She wasn't much of a drinke, but tonight she needed it. She needed her pain reliever, her sedative drug. She sat on the couch, pouring the liquid inside, filling it almost to the rim. She took a long gulp, the glass half-empty...or half-full. She couldn't tell because she was bound to be drunk in the next 5 minutes.

She told herself so and she was right. Kari wiped the tears from her eyes. All she wanted was to understand, but no one wanted to give her answers, so she came up with her own.

'I bet the only reason he's with her is because she puts out better than any street whore. Or because she gives the best head ever. I bet she wasn't even a virgin when they met,' Kari thought.

Her rude thoughts continued as she was half-way down the wine bottle.

"Why Sesshomaru?!" she cried.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and wiped her runny nose.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Sango. Open the door Kari." Her voice sounded worried.

Kari sniffed, slowly standing up and walking to the door and opening it. Sango flew into her arms.

"I was so worried. When you didn't come back and never answred your cell phone, I thought something happened to you."

'Something did happen,' Kari thought, but then quickly dismissed it.

Sango looked over her cousin's shoulder to see the almost empty bottle and wine glass. She shook her head, looking at Kari.

"Oh, Kari, sweetheart what happened? How did you--why are you--" there were questions she wanted answered, but they just wouldn't come out.

Kari wept harder. "I messed up, Sango! Real bad!"

"Tell me all about it," she said softly while closing the front door and joining Kari on the couch.

"Well you know that guy, Sesshomaru," she partly explained in between sobs.

"Yeah."

Kari sniffd hard. "I just found out that he's engaged."

"Well you should be happy for him plus that doesn't explain why you're drinking so hard."

"That's the whole point. I'm not happy for him! He's marrying a complete bitch and I just hate it!" She bolted from the couch, staggering a bit.

"Kari sit down," her cousin advised.

"No!" she exclaimed. She reached for the bottle, but Sango smacked her hand away.

"No more! You've had enough," she stated sternly. "You're about to drink your life away because of one man."

"But you don't understand!" she protested.

Sango's voice became soft. "I understand that you're hurting right now, we've all been there, Kari. It's natural."

"But is it natural for me to be in love with him?!"

Sango was shocked. She knew that Kari liked Sesshomaru but she never knew that she was now in love with him. Her cousin could never hide her feelings very well.

"Yeah, you heard me," she said in case Sango hadn't heard. "I love Sesshomaru!"

"But Kari, he's getting married. You can't stand in the way of that," Sango warned.

"I know that and I just hate it! I hate Kikyo! She's nothing but a gold digging tramp! She doesn't care about Sesshomaru. She doesn't even want to have his kids only his bank account!"

Sango was even more surprised at her younger cousin. She never expressed that she hated people. But were these Kari's true feelings or just the wine talking? She finally took a seat on the couch, leaning her head on Sango's shoulder.

"I messed up real bad. I knew that something inside of me said that I could never have him and it was right. I'm just holding on to some childhood dream that's not going to come true!"

Sango placed her arms around her cousin's aching and tense body.

"It's going to be alright, I promise," she reassured.

Kari sniffed. "I hope so," was all she said as her eyelids began to drop and her body now limp with sleep.

Across town in their bedroom, Sesshomaru sat on the bed, his hands covering his face. What a day this turned out to be. He was glad to see Kari, but not pleasant about seeing Kikyo. She practically embarrassed them both and didn't seem to care. Her selfishness towards others was untolerable.

If he had a choice it would be Kari walking down the aisle wearing the extravagant gown that cost well over a thousand dollars. But didn't he still have a choice?

He continued to contemplate his decisions. The only reason he was marrying Kikyo was because she looked like Kagome. Besides her personality he could never look past that. Something insde his head told him to stay, and he just hated it.

He was hiding something. Something he would tell Kari in a heart beat. He too was also in love with her. But their friendship was so sacred that he wouldn't dare to tell the truth. He thought they were both happy with the way things were between them, but he was wrong. Nothing could hide that he loved her.

Sesshomaru heard the door of the bathroom open. There he saw Kikyo standing there, wearing a revealing night gown. It stopped a little past her hips. He imagined Kari wearing that little number, because right now Kikyo was very unattractive in his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you," she stated.

She took seductive steps toward him. She pushed apart his legs, unzipping his pants and lowering herself to her knees. She reached forward, pulling out his flaccid dick and engulfed his member with her wet mouth. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru wasn't hard. She was doing this all for him.

When she continued her demostration, she still noticed that he wasn't erect. Kikyo pulled away.

"I know what you would like," she said, lying him flat on his back.

'Yeah for you to get off me,' he thought.

She started placing kisses on his neck and face. Her lips found his and for a moment, Sesshomaru envisioned them to be Kari's. How soft they felt and how sweet they tasted due to the frosting from the cake they shared. Sesshomaru never regretted that kiss even when Kikyo discovered. For him that was a relief from his fiancee. Fiancee. That word left a bad taste in his mouth. He pulled his massive arms around her body, pretending it was Kari.

He let out a moan.

"That's right," Kikyo said, getting her man into the act.

He let out a few more groans until he said something that brought anger to Kikyo's face.

"Oh, Kari, fuck me!"

Kikyo quickly pulled away. Sesshomaru was confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You know damn well what! You called me by that bitch's name!" she explained.

"No I didn't," he defended.

"Yes you did. So what? Am I not good enough to fuck, that you have to fantasize about that trampy whore?!"

Sesshomaru shot out of bed, getting close to Kikyo.

"You may be my fiancee, but you will not disrespect her like that, do you hear me?"

"Oh I hear you. I hear you calling, 'Kari! Kari, please fuck me and then get on your fucking knees, bitch!"

By now Sesshomaru was soaring with rage. If Kikyo were a man he would love to take a swing at her, but he wasn't a woman beater and Kikyo was slowly starting to make him become one.

"For one she has her self-respect, as if Kari would ever do something like that," he defended.

'And if she did, it'd be better than yours,' he thought.

"Whatever," she said.

"I don't need your shit right now," Sesshomaru said, grabbing his things and walking to the door.

"Go ahead and leave, but you'll be back!" Kikyo called out. "Go fuck your poor little flower girl, see if I care."

'That's the whole point, you won't care. You never care,' he thought.

With Kikyo's voice stilling ringing in his ears, Sesshomaru took the next step in leaving the house.

MidniteHearts: Oh no! Both Kari and Sesshomaru are in love but can do nothing about it!! Is Sesshomaru still going to put up with Kikyo because she looks like his dead wife or will Kari take matters into her own hands and decide her own destiny? 


	9. Unsure Choices

Chapter 9: Unsure Choices

The smell of breakfast being prepared is what made Kari slowly open her eyes the next morning. Her vision was still in bad shape due to all the crying. She turned her head and groaned in pain. Just the slightest movement of her head would cause it to throb with annoyance.

"You see. That's what you get for putting yourself down last night," Sango pointed out from the kitchen.

"Shut up," Kari slurred.

She rolled herself off the couch, landing hard on the floor. Her energy was drained. She grabbed the arm of the couch, forcing herself to her wobbly feet. She dragged herself toward Sango, resting her weary head on the counter.

"You hungry?" she asked, placing the frying pan to her downcasted head.

"No." Just the thought of trying to swallow something solid made her stomach hurt. Or was it something else. She didn't, but all Kari knew was that she needed to get to the bathroom and fast. She quickly bolted, running to the toilet.

"Shit!" Sango exclaimed, setting aside the pan to help her cousin.

She made it to the bathroom just as Kari was about to blow. She assissted by holding her hair back. She heard a disgusting sound escape her lips and then something falling into the toilet. Sango didn't dare look to see what it was. Kari heaved over the toilet for a few minutes before rising to wash her mouth out.

Sango leaned against a wall. "Now what have we learned from this?"

Kari looked at her cousin, her unkept hair covering her face. "That I have no life."

Sango sighed and then smiled. "You have the worst hangover that I've ever seen."

"Yeah with the worst face to match," Kari said. She looked at her reflection. Who was this person with the uncombed to not mention unshampooed hair and the blood red eyes and a nose that could outshine Rudolph's? Kari hoped that this was a trick mirror but it wasn't.

"I can't go to work like this," she stated.

"My point exactly. Why don't you stay home. Grandma will understand."

Kari rolled her eyes. How could their eighty-something grandmother possibly relate to why she was drunk and crying over some man that couldn't make the right choice for his life?

"I'll just tell her that you're sick," Sango finished.

Kari frowned. "I am. I'm sick of Ki--"

"Don't even start, Kari. Forget about her."

Kari let out an aggravated sigh. "I'll try."

Sango smiled. "Good. Just relax for today. I might be back later."

She left the bathroom. Kari watched as Sango exit through the front door. She went to the kitchen discarding of the breakfast that would never be eaten.

--

After freshing up and trying to make herself look as presentable as ever, Kari left her apartment, taking a walk down the street. Her eyes could barely adjust to the brigh light so she brought a pair of sunglasses. Her nose was still somewhat red but was concealed with make-up. She occassionally chewed mint to hide her wine scented breath.

As she continued her walk, oblivious to Kari, someone was right behind her.

"Hey there," said the voice.

She turned around to see Inuyasha.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"So have you thought about it?" he asked.

Kari had to organize her thoughts. What was he talking about? Ever she had her little episode last night, her memory was completely wiped. Nothing came to mind. Fortunatley Inuyasha helped in that department.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with me."

"Oh. Well...I don't think..." she stopped and then thought about it. Maybe a distraction from Sesshomaru was good. All she was doing was moping around, feeling sorry for herself.

"Um..okay. Dinner sounds alright."

Inuyasha smiled. "Great. When we can do it tonight. So where are you headed?"

Kari shrugged her shoulders. "Nowhere in particular."

"Okay. Do you mind if I join you?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Suddenly he did something that she hadn't expected. He held her hand. And as they walked she envisioned this to be Sesshomaru.

"That'll be four hundred and sixty-seven dollars," said the jeweler.

Sesshomaru was located at Kay's Jewelers, buying an extravagant tennis bracelet. He was giving it Kari as a way of apologizing for Kikyo's behavior the other day. But if he wanted to say I'm sorry, wouldn't he just use words and not priceless stones? Was he hiding behind the "sorry" excuse for something else he wanted to say? Ever since that day, his actions became unpredictable. Nothing made sense anymore.

He finally paid the man. He set the bracelet in its velvety case and placed it in a plastic bag. Sesshomaru accepted the bag, and left the store. He got into his custom made silver Mercedes and drove away. He wanted to surprise Kari with the gift but didn't know where she would be located until he remembered her telling him that she worked at a flower shop.

And since there were hardly any flower shops in Tokyo, he pretty much had a guess of which one served as her occupation. He parked his car, stepping out.

The sound of the bell above the door signaled his presence as Sango came out from the back, carrying a bouqet of flowers.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked setting the flowers down and getting a good look at his face.

She mentally gasped. The man standing before her was Sesshomaru, the same person from Kari's childhood pictures. Yet he was the same person that caused Kari to have a break down. But she wasn't upset over him, she was pissed off at his fiancee. Because of her, Kari acted the way she did without thinking.

"Is there something you need?" she said, trying to refresh their encounter.

"Yes. Does a woman named Kari work here?" he asked.

Sango thought for a moment. Should she tell him that her cousin worked here or leave this entire situation alone and let Kari sort through her own problems? She had no intention of adding fuel to the fire.

Before Sango could answer, the bell above the door tingled again and stepping into the shop was...

MidniteHearts: Ha ha! Don't you jsut love cliffhangers? They make for great drama don't they!! Oh stop crying and go to the next chapter!! Everything's still right with the world! 


	10. The Date

Chapter 10: The Date

Both Sango and Sesshomaru gave their attention to the front door to see Kari and Inuyasha, entering the shop and laughing. But Kari's laughter died along with her heart when she saw Sesshomaru standing there while holding a plastic bag.

"Sesshomaru...what are you doing here?" she asked.

He cleared his throat to speak, but couldn't find the words. They wouldn't come.

He wanted to say who is this guy? Is he your boyfriend and if he is dump him and be with me, I'll make you happy. I'll make you mine to have and to hold, but what came out was "Nothing I guess."

He walked back to the front door, letting himself out.

Kari quickly rushed to the counter. "Sango, what was Sesshomaru doing here?"

Her cousin shrugged her shoulders. "He just came in asking for you."

Kari let out a sigh. 'Great, he probably thinks Inuyasha is my boyfriend or something,' what a silly thought, but she couldn't help thinking about it.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, sensing some discomfort.

The brunette turned back around with a false smile. "No everything's fine."

'No,' she thought. 'Everything's not fine. My whole life is screwed up and I just want peace.'

"Well okay then," came Inuyasha's reply.

"Do you still want to take today off?" Sango asked.

Kari nodded her head. "Yeah, I wanna do some thinking."

Sango agreed. "Okay. Call me if you need me."

"I will."

Kari turned back to Inuyasha and they both left the shop.

Sesshomaru carelessly tossed the bag in the passenger seat of his car. He rested his head on the steering wheel, taking in deep calming breaths. His mind was spinning with wild thoughts of Kari. He was planning on telling her something important, but this is what he thought; was that her boyfriend? Had she been with him when Sesshomaru carelessly kissed her? All of these questions soon didn't matter because he was engaged and she was dating, end of story. Closed book.

He took a final look at the bag just before starting the car and driving away.

Later that evening, Kari was getting ready for her date with Inuyasha. She sat at her vanity wearing a blood red strapless gown and applying little make-up. She stroked blush onto her cheeks, slowly stopping when she thought about everything that happened since she's been here. It was now a little over a month since she moved to Tokyo and nothing but disatrous things have happened.

Nothing good came out of anything here, except heartache. Kari was even considering the fact of moving back to Hiroshima after a few more encounters with Inuyasha. She just couldn't deal with this place anymore. But the question still remained. Did she want to leave?

As she completed her make-up, Kari took a quick glance to examine herself. She looked good. Her hair was piled on top of her head in tiny curls and jasmine scented perfume rose from her skin. She smiled to herself as she went to answer the door when there was a knock.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey."

He stood there, holding a bouqet of white roses. Kari gladly accepted them.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "You look beautiful," he added.

Kari blushed. "Thanks."

"So are you ready?"

She nodded her head.

Inuyasha took her hand, guiding her out the apartment and into his car. He drove for thirty minutes until they reached a restaurant with valet parking. The young man took Inuyasha's keys as him and Kari entered the restaurant. He allowed her to sit down and then himself.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, never. What's this place called?"

"Blue Haven," he answered.

That explained why there was so many different shades of blue, but it didn't seem to bother Kari at all. Blue was her favorite color.

"What would you like to order?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not really sure," she said. "What would you prefer?"

"The lobster special sounds good," he said.

"Okay then. I'll have that and some tea."

Inuyasha signaled a waiter to take their order. He scribbled it down on his notepad and then left.

"So what's been going on with you, lately?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that he wasn't getting too deep into her business.

"Lots of stuff. I can barely think," she confessed. "I just moved here and nothing's going right. I'm thinking about moving back to Hiroshima..."

'But something's holding me back,' she thought. 'And I don't want to leave without it.'

"Well how come?"

Kari sighed. "Just some things. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright," Inuyasha said, sensing her discomfort.

A few minutes later, their food came and they began eating.

"So did you know that guy in the flower shop?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah...but he's just a friend," she answered.

'Stop lying Kari!' her thoughts screamed at her. 'You know thats not true! Sesshomaru's more than a friend to you!'

"Oh..."

A moment later, their food arrived. Kari took a few easy bites. Inuyasha noticed how she barely ate.

"If you're not hungry or comfortable with this date, then I can take you home," he offered.

She shook her head. "No, this is okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

They finished with their meal in a matter of minutes and Inuyasha escorted Kari out the restaurant and into his car. He took off, soon parking his car in front of his condo.

"You wanna come up?"

"Um...sure okay."

Inuyasha led the brunette to his door, unlocking it and then closing it once they were inside. Suddenly Kari had gotten this odd desire. Ever since they held hands, she was slowly starting to envision Inuyasha as Sesshmomaru. She grabbed his hands, bringing her lips to his.

Inuyasha didn't understand what was happening, but he was enjoying it. He circled his arms around her small, delicate frame. Kari slightly pulled away.

"Where's your bedroom?" she demanded.

Instead of wasting time telling her, Inuyasha skillfully picked her up, carrying her to their rightful destination. He gently laid her down, planting wore kisses on her neck and bare shoulders. God how badly she wanted out of that irritating dress.

Kari reached for his tie, unfastening it and then ripping apart his shirt. Inuyasha was excited at seeing her wild side when only days before she was calm and reserved. He took his time in unzipping her dress, kissing her chest all the way. She placed her hands on the back of his head, urging him to go further. Oh please go further.

And then she stopped, realizing what she was doing. She was about to let Inuyasha sleep with her, and she just couldn't have that. She quickly sat up, Inuyasha still kissing her exposed skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She took in a deep breath. "I have to go," she muttered.

"Why? I thought you were enjoying this," he said, trying to get her to change her mind.

She looked at Inuyasha. "I just do."

He sighed. "Alright."

Kari re-assembled herself as she and Inuyasha walked out the door, leaving his condo. 


	11. Thanks For the Ride

Chapter 11: Thanks For the Ride

"You almost did what?!" Sango yelled, which made Kari have to calm her down.

"I told you! I almost slept with Inyuasha," she confessed for a second time.

Kari and Sango were currently located in the back of the shop. Today was a slow day so their weren't many customers that were stopping by.

Sango sighed. "Kari I don't understand what's going on with you. Ever since you found out that Sesshomaru was engaged to Kikyo, you've been acting without thinking. That's not like you."

Kari lowered her head. "Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've been trying to forget about her?"

"Does this woman have you so wrapped up that you can't remember the sky is blue and the grass is green?"

Kari was silent. She didn't feel like having this conversation anymore. Her life was slowy unraveling before her and to make matters worse, she heard somewhere on the streets that Kikyo's and Sesshomaru's wedding was soon approaching. Her heart was a blackhole and most of her self confidence was sucked inside. Why bother anymore? She didn't even know if Sesshomaru loved her back.

Sango promised that everything was going to be alright, but it wasn't.

Kari forcibly ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Nothing," was Sango's reply. Kari looked up at her cousin.

"You did everything you could."

A tear spilled from Kari's eye. And another and another. "I guess so."

Sango took her younger cousin in an embrace. "Kari, for both of our sakes, please forget about Sesshomaru. Move on with your life. You can't keep going on like this."

Kari let out an earth shattering shudder. "I know Sango! I know!"

The entire day, Kari stayed in the back while Sango and their grandmother handled the front. It pained Sango to tell their grandma what Kari was going through, but Kaede had become suspicious and wanted to know.

Finally closing the shop at 9:20, Kari was the last to leave, turning out the lights and locking up. She headed to her car. When she approached, she found something odd about it. Her car wasn't at the eye level that it was suppose to be. But everything about it looked fine until Kari accidentally drop her keys trying to look for them in her purse. And that's when she saw it.

Her front tire was slashed.

'Oh no,' she thought. She checked the back and then the other two. Every single tire was deflated of air. That bitch.

She heard the sound of flapping back as the wind blew. She went to her windshield to see a note. She removed it and read with what little light she had.

Stay away from my man you stupid bitch. If I catch you around him I'll see to it that there's a wedding and a funeral all in the same day. And that's a threat not a promise.

Kari furiously balled up the piece of paper and throwing it. This was just great. She didn't have four extra tires lying around in her trunk. She pulled out her cell phone to see if Sango could come pick her up. She looked at the screen for it to say no signal. Damn it. Even simple technology was useless these days.

She looked around. With nowhere else to go she had no choice but to walk.

Sesshomaru was just coming back from somewhere, when he saw a figure walking the streets. He thought that it must be someone homeless and paid it no mind when he saw who it really was. Kari. He slowed the car, unrolling the window.

"Kari?"

She turned her attention.

"What are you doing out here, it's dangerous," he said.

"I had a little car trouble," she stated. She wanted to scream that it was Kikyo but figured that they both had been through enough without adding her to the mix.

"Well get in," he said, stopping the car and allowing her access.

Kari got in, fastening her seat belt.

"So where to?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My apartment," she answered.

She gave him directions and enjoyed the ride. There was soft jazz music playing and she sunk inside the cushion of the seat. Kari let out a relaxing sigh. Why couldn't life be like this? Just peaceful with no problems.

Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Kari, noticing how her skin shone in the moonlight. If he wanted to, he could stop this car, wake her up and explore every part of her beautiful body. He shook his head, dismissing those thoughts.

As he continued on his way, Kari slowly drifted to sleep.

After awhile he parked in front of her apartment. He shook Kari awake. She stirred back to life.

"We're here," he informed.

She grabbed her things, exiting the vehicle. Sesshomaru followed suit.

"I'll walk you up," he announced.

Kari said nothing as she allowed hin to do whatever he wanted. She was too tired to protest. They entered the elevator, Kari pressing the 9th button for her floor. The 30 second ride was quiet as the heavy, metallic doors opened to its destination.

Kari walked down the corridor with Sesshomaru right behind. She inserted the key to her door, opening it as she did. She turned to face him.

"Thanks," was what she said.

"Sure."

For a moment they were quiet. Sesshomaru was thinking about giving her the bracelet. He was too lazy to take it out his car, so he kept it on him just in case. He reached into his pocket, taking ahold of the velvet box when suddenly Kari had said someting he wasn't expecting. "Good night."

Sesshomaru released the box and said in return, "Yeah, you too."

Kari silently closed the door as he walked back to the elevator. 


	12. I Changed My Mind

Chapter 12: I Changed My Mind

For the next few days, Kari encountered Inuyasha more often. She apologized for her unexpected behavior the other night and from that point on they started to see more of each other. Sometimes in passing, other times it would be to show up at the flower shop. Now it had been nearly two months since she'd been there, and Kari was feeling somewhat better about her situation...somewhat.

Everytime Sesshomaru saw them together he began to doubt himself. Did he really think that he could hope for something that he couldn't have? Was Kari the same way?

Sometime in the flower shop, Sango entered. She looked out the window to see Kari's car parked where it was last night.

'She must have gotten here early' she thought. Just as Sango was preparing to straigthen up, she saw Kari rush through the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" she exclaimed. "I'm alarm didn't go off!"

"Kari? But I thought you were already here," said her cousin. "I saw your car."

Kari took in a few deep breaths, grabbing Sango's hand and leading her outside. There, Sango saw the damage. She shook her head.

"She stooped that low."

"Dogs gotta start somewhere," Kari stated, agreeing with her cousin. "I'll just call a tow truck later and get some new tires."

They made their way back inside.

"You need to be careful, Kari," Sango said from out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"If she's smart enough to slash your tires, then she's evil enough to do something far worse."

Kari scoffed. "Like what?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know, just something. Have you been around Sesshomaru lately?"

The brunette thought for a moment. If she told her cousin then she would have to hear from her lecturing mouth, and Kari really didn't want that.

Finally she said, "Nooo..." slowly dragging the word out.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Kari."

"What? I'm not!"

"You'd better not be. I'm really trying to help you."

'You can help by not getting on my nerves,' she thought.

"Come on. We've got work to do," said Sango as she headed to the back. Kari followed.

Sometime across town, Sesshomaru forever stared out the window of the advertising company. A moment later there was a knock at the door. His secretary poked head inside.

"Sir, someone's here to see you," she announced.

Sesshomaru's face showed interest. Maybe it was Kari stopping by to deliver more flowers, but this person was completely different. It was Kikyo.

"Hello there, sweetheart," Kikyo exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey," was all Sesshomaru could and wanted to say. "Why are you here?"

She walked toward him. "I just came to stop by. Is that so bad?"

"No I guess not."

"Good." She pulled her arms around him, planting a kiss on his warm lips. Sesshomaru mentally sighed. Not from content of Kikyo's action, but because his feelings were disorganized. He didn't know what he wanted. But he knew what Kari wanted; Inuyasha. And if she had him then Sesshomaru would have Kikyo. End of story. He was going through with the wedding.

He pulled away.

"Um...Kikyo I have something that I want to give you."

Her face lit up. "What is it?"

Without a word, Sesshomaru walked to his desk, pulling out the drawer and reaching for a velvet box... 


	13. Why more Problems?

Chapter 13: Why more Problems?

After work, Kari was still trying to fix her car problem. Inuyasha had swung by and offered her a ride home. She declined the offer of wanting to go home, and instead wanted to spend some time at Iunyasha's place. It was late and they were nestled on his couch, watching a horror movie. Although they've been out a few times that didn't declare them a couple. Neither one brought up the subject, and Kari liked that. She enjoyed his company, but Inuyasha was only a distraction. She still deeply cared about Sesshomaru, she just needed some time to think her priorities through.

She jumped at a blood splattering scene. Inuyasha chuckled at her fear.

"It wasn't that bad," he said.

Kari's eyes were closed. "Yes it was."

He chuckled some more. "I think it's over now. You can open your eyes."

Kari peeked through her fingers to see someone getting a chainsaw shoved through their body. She jumped.

"You said it was over!" she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Sorry."

She checked the time. It was already a little past 12:10.

"Oh man, I've gotta go," she declared.

"But it's twelve at night," Inuyasha protested. "Why don't you stay here."

Kari got up from the couch, shaking her head. "No, I'd better leave."

He sighed. "Alright."

Just as Kari reached the front door, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID to see that it was Sango calling. She let it go to voice mail. No more lectures. But that didn't stop her, because she only kept calling, even sending text messages telling Kari to pick up the phone.

Finally getting tired of her cousin's constant nagging, Kari answered on the phone.

"What Sango?"

"Get over here quick!" she said, yelling through the reciever.

"Why?" Kari asked puzzled.

"Because...someone broke into your apartment..."

MidniteHearts: Yeah, I know what your thinking, that has to be the most shortest chapter in this story, but the next one is longer so keep reading. Oh yeah btw, for all the readers, I just want to let you know that Kari isn't using Inuyasha. She's just emotionally confused right now and needs someone to distract her from Sesshomaru...just to clear the air. 


	14. A Vacation Is All I Ever Wanted

Chapter 14: A Vacation Is All I Ever Wanted

Kari nearly dropped her cell phone once Sango told her the news. Someone broke into her apartment? And if they did, both the cousins knew who was responsible. What a raving lunatic Kikyo was. She slowly turned to Inuyasha with a pale face.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I...I have to go," she said.

"Why? Is everything alright?" He looked at her ghost white skin.

Kari shook her head. "I just have to leave."

She grabbed her purse and stormed out the door. She drove as fast as she could. It didn't matter if Kari had gotten a speeding ticket. It wouldn't be the first time that she broke the law. She turned on sharp corners, snuck past stop signs and even ran a few red lights just to get to her apartment to see what damage was inflicted on her home.

She finally made it outside her building where she saw her landlord talking to the policemen. Kari got out the car, walking to the door when an officer caught her.

"Ma'am. you can't go in there," he advised.

"What are you talking about, I live here!" she quickly pushed by him.

She got to her door, witnessing even more officers and Sango standing outside. She noticed Kari.

"Finally!" She grabbed her cousin's hand, directing her inside.

The place was a complete mess. Paper was everywhere. Figurines were broken. The upholstery from the couch and throw pillows were ripped open, marker was drawn all over the walls, writing out the words, "Bitch, whore, skank, slut and trash." Even the childhood pictures of Sesshomaru and Kari were missing from their frames. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"Is that all?" Kari wanted to know as the words barely escaped her lips.

"Pretty much," Sango answered.

"Ma'am, do you know who did this?" asked a well dressed officer.

She wanted to scream, Kikyo, Kikyo, and a thousand times more that it was Kikyo, but it would be pointless. They would ask how do you know that it was the person you suspected, and Kari just didn't have the proof or the voice right now.

"Do you have someone to stay with, ma'am?"

Sango quickly stepped up to the plate. "Yes, she stay with me."

"Are you her family?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm her cousin."

He tipped his hat. "Okay then. We'll look further into this, but we can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

Sango grabbed her cousin's shoulders, guiding her away from the house.

Kari flopped on Sango's couch moments after they reached her house. She fiercley screamed into a pillow. Sango headed to the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" she offered.

"No, I don't want any damn tea," her voice muffled by the pillow. Suddenly she sat up. "I'm just so damn mad!" She threw the pillow across the room.

Sango quickly stepped in. "Hey, don't take it out on my furniture." Then she muttered, "Lord knows someone took it out on yours."

Kari turned her head, the vein above her eye twitching with rage. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Sango piped.

Kari carelessly dropped her body on the sofa once more. "How did she know where I lived anyway?"

"Stalking maybe," Sango guessed.

"That's not hard to believe."

"I told you she was crazy."

The brunette groaned. "I need a vacation."

Sango spread a smile across her face. "Perfect idea, Kari. You can go on vacation. Leave this crazy mess behind for awhile."

She sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah, and if you want I can come with you. It's about time grandma let us relax for change."

Kari pondered for a moment. Getting away from this place would be like heaven on earth. But how long would it be until Kikyo tried something else? Instead of making her situation even more challenging that it needed to be, she looked toward Sango and said, "Sure, I'm in."

Sango threw her hands into the air. "Awesome. I promise, this vacation is just what you need."

Promise. The last time she heard those words from her cousin, Kari gave them very little belief, but she hoped that this time that one little word wouldn't let her down. 


End file.
